Like Mother, Like DaughterLike Father, Like Son
by AlexandraGrace24
Summary: When Kat's mum and dad ( Clary and Jace ) die in a car crash, she goes to live with her half brother Nathaniel -Sebastian's son- but everything isn't as it seems... minor Clace and Sizzy
1. Mourning

AN

This is my first ever story! I hope you enjoy it, please review.?

Introduction

This story is a FanFiction about Clary's two children, one who is Sebastian's and one who is Jace's. Their names are Nathaniel and Katerina (Kat) and their ages are 18 and 13 respectively.

They are brought together in the wake of Jace and Clary's death when Nathaniel becomes Kat's guardian.

P.S. Nathaniel is evil but tries to be normal for Kat because he loves her

Kat's P.O.V.

I packed my suitcase in silence, tears falling slowly down my red and puffy cheeks. My parents had both died, in a car crash on their way to my birthday party. I hadn't seen my dad in over a month, I remember being so excited to see him, and now I'll never see him again. But worse than that was knowing I'll never see my mum again, the one who raised me, it was always just me and her, and now she was gone too. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around to face the door. "

Kitty, it's time to go meet your brother, " aunt Izzy said as she pulled me into a warm hug. " I know it's hard but you have to keep your chin up! "

I gave her a weak smile and headed towards the door with my suitcase. The one good thing that has come from this is that I get to meet my brother, well half brother but same thing. Mama had never let me see him, he stayed with daddy because mum said he was a bad influence on me, and sometimes daddy would come over to visit and he would take me out to do something fun, but my brother was never allowed to come. He was 18 now so he was my legal guardian. I wonder if he did something really bad so he wasn't allowed to be near children, or if mama was just being overprotective as usual. It was most likely to be the latter.

I was silent on the car trip to daddy's house, -well I guess it was my brothers now- thinking about what my brother would be like. I don't even know his name, so I couldn't possibly tell if he was nice or not. Before I had a chance to gather my thoughts we were pulling into the driveway of a giant manor house that was at least four stories tall and equipped with a massive front garden, and I suppose an even bigger back garden. It was beautiful, painted a pastelly light blue that reminded me of the sky in summer. I walked towards the front door with aunt Izzy lugging two suitcases each behind us. We rang the doorbell and were greeted with a tall man, he had white hair, pale skin, green eyes and cheekbones that looked as if they could cut glass. He gave of an eerie, dominating vibe that made me feel even smaller than usual.

" Welcome to my home, " he said with a warm smile, " My name is Nathaniel Morgenstern, I am your brother. "

" Uh, h-hi, I'm K-Katerina but you can call me Kat, " I managed to stutter, still taking in everything that was happening. I awkwardly stuck out my hand for him to shake and he chuckled softly to himself before taking my hand and shaking it.

" Nice to meet you Katerina, my condolences for your loss. "

He was so formal it was unnerving, I was as if he had no emotions.

" They were your parents too, you know, " I said looking at his features, oddly mesmerised by his beauty.

" Jace may have raised me but he was not my father, Jonathan was and Clarissa was never a mother to me, she despised me because I was Jonathan's son, " he said looking into my gold eyes with his green ones. I shifted on my toes feeling uncomfortable and ended up in a staring contest with the floor.

" Well, " he said after a few seconds of awkward silence, " I think it may be time for you to leave, Isabelle. " aunt Izzy looked hurt but nodded and hugged me goodbye, telling me she would visit whenever she could. " Bye, " I said waving as she walked down the driveway, " Bye, Kitty. Love you! " she called from her car as she got in and drove away. I choked back tears thinking of all the people that had left me.


	2. Sketchbook

AN

So you can picture what they look like, Katerina has straight hair down to her waist the same golden colour as Jace and golden eyes. She is short with freckles like her mum. Nathaniel has curly hair like his mum but it is white-blonde. He has green eyes and is tall. Katerina is about 5'2 and Nathaniel is about 6'1

Kat's P.O.V.

" You should come inside, it's chilly out there, you'll catch a cold, " Sebastian said beckoning for me to come. I walked inside my new home and was immediately amazed at how big it was.

" I'll take you to your room so you can settle in, I already took your bags up, " Nathaniel said I was hardly paying attention to what he was saying, still taking in my surroundings with an open mouth. He took my silence as agreement and started to walk up the stairs, leaving me to run after him when I realised where he had gone.

My room was on the third floor and you could probably have fit my entire apartment inside it. I even had my own bathroom, equipped with fluffy bath towels and fancy looking soaps and handwashes.

" Thank you, " I said breathlessly. " Anything for you, sister, " he said, " when you have unpacked come downstairs for dinner, I trust that you can find the kitchen by yourself. " I nodded and went back to admiring my room as Nathaniel walked away, to his own room I suspect.

After I finished unpacking I padded downstairs to see what was for dinner, Nathaniel was waiting for me at a circular table that I suppose is the dining table. This all seemed very ordinary, except for what was actually On the table; a feast of sorts, there was everything from fermented vegetables to pasta to this fancy fish thing that looked absolutely disgusting but probably cost hundreds of dollars. It was all so fancy that I suddenly

Felt extremely underdressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

" Wow! You didn't make all this did you? " I said shocked at the amount of food in front of me.

" Well the cook only works on weekdays so I had to cook tonight, but don't worry she'll be back tomorrow. You don't have any allergies do you? "

" No, " I said, sitting down across from him, not sure what to do next. I was starving, I hadn't eaten since yesterday with all the things going on and it felt like my stomach was eating itself from the inside, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. Did we need to say grace first? Was he expecting me to thank Him for preparing the meal? I was so confused I ended up just sitting there staring at my plate anxiously.

" Are you going to eat? " Nathaniel asked and I mentally pounded my fists in the air at finally being given permission to eat.

" Of course, I was just waiting for you to start, " I responded trying to look nonchalant.

" I already ate, I am here simply to make conversation, " he said and with that I grabbed a heaping of mashed potatoes, some pasta and a small helping of salad. Feeling a lot cheerier than I had ten minutes ago I started to make conversation.

" Okay, " I said swallowing some potato, " I have an idea, I ask a question and then we both answer and then you ask a question and we both answer. That way we can get to know each other better. "

" Sounds like fun, " Nathaniel said and I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. I continued anyway, not discouraged.

" I'll start, what's your middle name? " I asked, proud of myself for thinking of such a good question.

" Harrison "

" Mine is Isabelle, after aunt Izzy, " I said testing out his name in my head Nathaniel Harrison Morgenstern... I like it.

" Your turn "

" Favourite movie, " he said playing with a piece of his hair.

" Definitely Titanic, " I said, " It was so sad! "

" Mine would have to be The Purge, " Nathaniel said and I laughed thinking about how different those movies were.

After a while of playing this game I finished dinner and we washed up the dishes and put away the leftovers. I sighed, sitting back down.

" Is there anything interesting to do here? " I asked, picking at the hem of my top.

" There is a piano in the drawing room, if you play, I don't, "

" Okay, that sounds fun, " I said getting out of my chair, " Where is that? "

Nathaniel walked into an adjoining room and motioned for me to follow him. It was a gigantic room complete with multiple lounges, a fireplace, a massive TV and a grand piano in the centre of the room. This house never ceased to amaze me. I sat down and was about to start playing when I noticed Nathaniel take out a sketchbook and an art pencil. I walked over to him and asked about it, but he refused to show me any drawings.

" You know mama was an artist, I could help you, I've seen her paint, " I said in an attempt to convince him, but it seemed to make him even more adamant not to show me. I huffed and sat back down at the piano, and before long a beautiful melody was created as I ran my fingers over the piano, feeling the shape of the song...


	3. High School

AN

I will be doing this chapter in Nathaniel AND Katerina's point of view so that you can get to know Nathaniel better. BTW Nathaniel is 18 and Kat just turned 13. Shout out to Enya626 my only fan, and my favourite;) love you

Nathaniel'S P.O.V.

I watched Katerina play mesmerised by her beauty. As I sketched her I noticed how youthful and pure her smile was. I wish I had a chance in life to be pure, but my grandfather Valentine had ruined any chance I had of a normal life when he tainted my father with demon blood, which he happily passed onto me. Even when I was born I was contaminated and even my mother had been disgusted by me, her own child. And here she was, my beautiful baby sister perfect in every way, I loved her so much and yet I hated her, the jealousy was taking over my body in an all consuming wave and I knew what I had to do, I have to make her mine, she has to belong to me, and then her perfection will be mine and my impurities will be hers. She was mine, no one else's, just mine. I am satisfied. I finished my drawing of her and with one last look closed my sketchbook and tucked it in it's hiding hole; between the fireplace and the wall.

" Come on Katerina, time for bed, " I said checking my watch.

" What! Why! It's only 9:30, that is so unfair! " she yelled. I sighed, moody teenagers were such a handful! I waited a moment, composing myself and then responded,

" You have your first day of school tomorrow and you don't want to be grumpy, this is not up for discussion. " She huffed angrily and sat up from the piano stool.

" Fine! " she said " but for future reference I go to bed at 10:30. "

" Don't make me angry Katerina, " I said containing my rage.

" Oh, and by the way don't call me that I hate it, " and with that she stormed off.

~Next Day~

Kat's P.O.V.

I woke up at 5 and turned off my alarm, I was about to go ask mum if she wanted me to make breakfast when I remembered everything that had happened over the last week. I cried for a while, and then realising that it wouldn't change anything I got up, silently cursing myself for yelling at Nathaniel, I had just met him AND he had offered to take care of me and I had yelled at him. I am an idiot. I quickly had a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. When I got there I rummaged around in the cupboards until I found the cereal and then poured myself a bowl, waiting for my brother to come down. He walked into the kitchen just as I was putting my bowl in the sink and he smiled at me as if I hadn't gone psycho teenager on him last night. Oh well, if he wasn't going to bring it up neither was I.

" Morning _Kat,_ " he said and I felt like pounding my head on the table.

" You know you don't have to call me that if you don't want to, " I said trying my hardest not to do a runner, " I was just grumpy, that's all. "

Nathaniel seemed satisfied by this and went to sit down at the table with his own bowl of cereal, " I only call you Katerina because it is such a beautiful name that it would kill me not to pronounce every syllable of it. " I didn't know how to reply to that so I just walked upstairs to get ready.

I came downstairs with my backpack, nervous for my first day of high school. Would I make friends, would everyone hate me? The only good thing about this high school was that Max, Rafael, Amatis and Rebecca my cousins went there too. Becca and Max were in year 8 and 9 but Rafe and Amy were In year 7 with me. Hopefully they hung out with me. Nathaniel walked into the hallway and I was about to ask him where the nearest bus stop was when he started talking.

" I am leaving now are you ready? You can sit in the front if you like, " he said and I was surprised that he was willing to give me a lift. I don't think it's exactly _cool_ to take your little sister to school.

" I thought I would catch the bus. "

" Don't be stupid we go to the same school now, of course I'll give you a lift! " he said and then he continued, " unless you are embarrassed to be seen with your big brother. " I laughed at the thought, being seen with him would probably boost my popularity by about 510%

" As long as the offer stands I'd love to get a lift, " I said, and with that we left, locking the front door behind us.

When I got to school I was amazed at how big it was, there was people everywhere and even out in the open space I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I was looking through the crowd when I noticed Rafe and Amatis and ran over to them.

" OMG guys I'm so glad I found you it's so crazy out here, there are so many people! "

" Who was that guy you showed up with, he was hot, like dark and brooding ya know, " Amy said, and I laughed completely grossed out that Amy was attracted to my brother.

" Well, he is my half brother Nathaniel, which makes him your half cousin last time I checked! " Rafe laughed and high-fived me

" EWWWWW " Amatis said clearly grossed out by herself.

Rafael recovered from his fits of laughter and grabbed my hand dragging me inside to get my schedule, all the while rambling about a cute guy he met at acting camp

When we got our schedules I realised that I didn't have Science or Cooking with either of them. Homeroom was okay, I met a girl named Maia who was nice, but didn't have Science or cooking with me either. I walked into second period Science with a pit of dread in my stomach. I sat down at an empty table and waited for the teacher to arrive. When Mr Hodge arrived I calmed down a bit, after roll call we would find out our partners for the year, hopefully I got a girl who was super nice and popular too.

" Seelie and Ansel

Jia and Benjamin

Austin and Ryan

Katerina and Brandon " he continued to read out names but I wasn't paying attention anymore. A boy! I was with a boy! All I wanted was a girl that I could be friends with, but no, a boy! Ugh! He better be cute I thought to myself as he sat down next to me. I looked up from my stationary that I was organising and gasped. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen in my thirteen years of life. He had wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes and a cute smile that was slightly lopsided. He towered over me smiling.

" I know I'm hot but no need to gasp, " he said laughing and I started to giggle, " I'm Brandon. "

" Kat, " I said smiling. We talked the entire lesson but still managed to take notes for the test at the same time. He was pretty smart, which was good for me because we will be doing quite a few group projects this year. After the lesson at lunch he came and sat with Rafe, his friend Jordan, Amy, Maia, Becca and her year 8 friends and I although Max ditched us because apparently it wasn't cool for year 9's to hang out with year 7's.

We sat in a big group and talked and it was super fun, I was feeling better about high school already. The day went too quickly and soon it was 3:15 and I had to meet Nathaniel outside the school gate he was late and it was 3:42 by the time he showed up. It took all the willpower I had to not yell at him in front of his friends. On the ride home I was giving him the cold shoulder and he got super annoyed at me because I wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He eventually figured out though.

" Katerina, I was with my friends, if you didn't want to wait you should have caught the bus, " I huffed at this, thinking about all the reasons why I couldn't catch the bus.

Nathaniel's P.O.V.

As soon as we got home Katerina attempted to run upstairs to her room, but I put my hands down on her shoulders rendering her unable to move.

" I'm sorry. I didn't know you were waiting for me, I forgot, I'm sorry, " I said again and I felt her tense shoulders relax beneath me. I hated her being mad at me. It was the worst feeling in the world and I had never felt pain like that before. I needed her, but more importantly I needed her happy.

" It's okay, " she said turning around to face me and smiling.

" Go get changed into some nice clothes, we're going out to dinner, " I said relieved she wasn't mad anymore.

" Why? "

" To celebrate your first day of high school, "

" 'kay, don't leave without me! I'll be back! " she said, and with that she bolted upstairs...


	4. Obsession

AN

Sorry that the chapters have all been different lengths but I have decided to make each chapter between 1500-1750 so from now on they will all be the same length. Thanks Bro Bro/Brotato for reading;):) You know who you are. WARNING: this chapter has some graphic things that some people may find disturbing, if you are not a fan of violence don't read it.

Kat's P.O.V.

I got out of the car feeling more full than I had ever felt before in my life. We went out for dinner and they had; pre dinner snacks, entrees, pre mains, mains and then two types of dessert. It was wonderful but I don't think I could swallow another thing. I thanked Nathaniel for the wonderful evening and then headed upstairs to get into my PJ's. I don't get how I'm so tired it is only 8:30 but I just want to fall asleep on my soft duvet, so I head downstairs and to tell Nathaniel goodnight. When I see him my face lights up and I go over to where he is sketching.

" Goodnight big brother, " I say smiling. I give him a peck on the cheek and he smiles at me.

" Goodnight, little sister, " he said and gave me me a kiss on the forehead.

" What are you sketching? " I ask but he just frowns.

" Nothing that concerns you, don't worry, " he said and walks into the drawing room. Satisfied that it wouldn't interest me I heard back upstairs to my soft bed and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up with sweat dripping down my face, mixed with tears thinking about the dream I just had, no not a dream a nightmare, a bad one too. I was in a car, at nighttime, with a man who was drunk. He offered me the steering wheel, and seeing how drunk he was I took it. I was driving and then all of a sudden a car came I tried to swerve and miss it but we slammed into it. I wasn't injured and I got out of the car to see who was inside the other car and if they were hurt. When I approached the car I saw that is was mama's car. I ran toward it and I heard my mother scream, a blood curdling scream. I sobbed uncontrollably as I saw daddy dead in the passenger seat. Mum had a big gash on her forehead and she was slowly bleeding out in her seat. She opened her mouth to speak and I was hopeful, hopeful that she would have an explanation for everything, a reason why everything would be okay. But instead she said,

" You are a murderer, not my daughter. You killed my husband and now you have killed me. " With that she slumped down in her chair.

" Mummy! " I screamed, I haven't called her that since I was seven. I sat there sobbing and screaming for my parents until I woke up. I was a murderer my parents had been driving to MY birthday party. If I hadn't insisted on throwing one, then daddy and mama wouldn't be dead. I walked over to Nathaniel's room crying softly to myself and knocked on the door.

Nathaniel's P.O.V.

I heard a knock on the door and checked my clock. It was 1:30am, Katerina must have had a bad dream. I put away the drawing of her I was working on and opened my door. I hardly had time to look at Katerina before she came barreling into me, crying. I held her like that for a while before I asked her if she had a bad dream. She nodded into my chest and I picked her up and sat her on the bed, luckily for me she was a light 13 year old. After a while she told me about the dream and I was shocked at how someone so innocent could believe that they had killed their parents.

" Do you want to sleep in my room with me? " I asked after she had stopped crying. She nodded suddenly looking embarrassed.

" Okay then, you can sleep on that side, " I said pointing to the side closest to the door. She nodded again and went to lie down. But instead of going to sleep she just sat up and looked at me with a confused expression on her face. After a while I realised that she expected me to go to sleep too, so I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes until her breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping. I took out my sketchbook and started to sketch her while she slept. She looked so peaceful that I wondered what she was dreaming about. Probably not killing her parents this time, I thought to myself. I was so tired that by the time I had finished my drawing I just fell asleep with my pencil still in my hand. When I woke up Katerina was still sleeping peacefully next to me, so I decided to go ask Maria the cook to make breakfast. Usually she just made our lunches, afternoon tea and dinner but I wanted to make Katerina feel better and if bacon and eggs didn't do that then nothing would.

Kat's P.O.V.

I woke up in an unfamiliar place and I realised that I was in Nathaniel's room. I sat up slowly and saw his sketchbook on the bed. I surveyed the room quickly to make sure he wasn't here and then opened it up to the first page. The first few drawings were completely ordinary, a piano, the drawing room, a seraph blade and a stele from the days of shadow hunters, before it had become unnecessary to protect the mundane from demons that had been banished with the runes invented by my mother. But then I came across a picture of me, in the drawing room playing the piano, and then another of me at breakfast eating my cereal, descending the stairs, waiting outside the school gates, a portrait of just my face, out at dinner -this one was only partially completed- and then finally, me sleeping in his bed. Seven in total, seven pictures of me, his sister who he met two days ago. This was creeping me out, why would he draw so many pictures of me? Just then I heard the door open and I quickly closed the book. Nathaniel walked in and looked from me to the book and then back to me, his anger clearly showing in his face.

" Katerina Isabelle Morgenstern! What are you doing with my sketchbook, I told you not to touch it! " I trembled a bit at his words, scared of what he would do if he found out that I had seen the pictures inside. I tried to sound cool, calm and collected, as if I hadn't just found a cache of drawings of me.

" Just looking at the cover of this, did you draw it or did it come like that? " I asked pointing to the picture of a sunset across a beach on the cover. I knew he hadn't drawn it because it was not his style of drawing, but I asked anyway hoping it would make him believe I had not looked inside. He seemed to soften at this, and I knew I had tricked him.

" No, it came like that, " he said, and I thanked my lucky stars that he believed me,

" sorry for yelling at you, it's just that the drawings in there are...private, " he finished, looking a lot more relaxed than he had two minutes ago.

" Come down for breakfast, it's bacon and eggs, " he said and I nodded.

" Just let me get changed first, " I said and practically ran out of the room.

While I was getting changed I mentally slapped myself for thinking he was obsessed with me. He was probably just happy that he finally had a person to draw, I mean it must be a lot more interesting to draw people than inanimate objects, in fact he probably only drew people and when daddy died he was forced to start drawing objects instead of people. If I checked his old sketchbooks they would all be of daddy, right? He must have just been worried that I wouldn't like the drawings and think he was a bad artist. Not that I did think that, he had obviously gotten his artistic ability from our mum. Satisfied that my brother was completely normal, I headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

When I got there the table was full with bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, and all sorts of fried vegetables, and on top of the counter was a fresh pot of coffee. I smiled to myself and poured myself a mug, mama had never let me drink coffee before. After breakfast I got ready and drove to school with Nathaniel, feeling hyped up on coffee and ready to face my second day of high school...

AN

Thank you for reading my story! Just a quick clarification, when I say drawing room, I don't literally mean a room for drawing. That was basically just what living rooms were called in the olden days and this house is super old. :) please review!


	5. Picture Room

Thank you for reading my story! This chapter is where all the drama starts, hope you enjoy. *WARNING* This chapter contains minor language and a brother and sister kissing.

TMIShips4Life: that is a great idea! I already have an idea for where I would go with that! Thanks so much for reviewing  
Guest: the way I have written my story it is as if when Sebastian and Clary were in the apartment together he raped her and she became pregnant, if I do a sequel I would explain it in that more, and yes I did I thought I was reviewing my friend Enya626's story  
4 Weeks Later

Nathaniel's P.O.V.

I had finally finished my latest drawing of Katerina and I went to hang it up. It was my favourite picture of her that I had drawn since the very first one of her at the piano. This new one was of her attempting to cook, she looked so beautiful even with flour all over her face. I walked into my room of pictures and hung it up near the window overlooking the pool. My picture room was on the fourth floor where Katerina almost never ventured. I headed to my room to get ready for my meeting with Isabelle, Katerina's aunt, well I guess she was my aunt too. She wanted to meet to discuss Katerina and how she was settling in, if she needed more therapy and anything that needed attention. After I am dressed I say goodbye to Katerina and get in the car. I was worried about Katerina; this was her first time being left alone in the house and a small part of me was even more worried that without me to monitor her, she would find my picture room and hate me. I told myself it would never happen as I drove off to meet Isabelle.

Kat's P.O.V.

Nathaniel had left, meaning I had the house all to myself. I decided to relax in the pool because it was too hot inside. I changed into my new Sea folly bikini and went to chill out in the pool. As I lay there on my back looking back at the house I saw a room on the fourth floor, I couldn't quite make out what was inside but they almost looked like drawings. Bored of the pool, and curious as to what was inside the room, I decided to go exploring. I had a quick shower and changed out of my swimmers and into some shorts and a tank top. I ran up to the fourth floor and went looking for the room, wondering if it really was full of drawings.

I walked to the left trying to find the room facing the pool and after stumbling around for about ten minutes I finally found it. I walked in and was surrounded by drawings and paintings of me. Everywhere I turned there was another one. Some of them were just of me, some were of me doing things but the best ones -or should I say the worst-were of me and him, kissing. They looked the most realistic, although I knew that it had never happened. It made me sick to my stomach and I sat down on the floor resisting the urge to throw up. I was so scared of him, I suddenly remembered the first night I was here, him telling me not to make him angry, him when he thought I saw his sketchbook and then later about a week ago us having a fight and him slapping me across the face. I had told myself that he just had a temper, I mean I did too, but this was different, I was actually scared of him. I couldn't call the police, I knew he would just hurt me again, but I needed to tell someone.

I had a lightbulb moment and I knew who I could tell, someone who wouldn't judge me and wouldn't tell anyone if I told them to; Brandon. He had asked me out two weeks ago and I knew I could trust him, we may be dating but we were friends first and foremost. I got out my phone and texted him, we ended up Skyping and he was so supportive. I thought he would be mad at me for not wanting to tell the police, but he wasn't. He was furious at Nathaniel though and called him a lot of things that I would never repeat, even if I agreed with them. I was still talking to him when I heard the door open, and I quickly said goodbye and hung up, closing my laptop running downstairs.

I am not going to tell him I know! I am not going to tell him I know! I repeated to myself as I walked into the kitchen where Nathaniel was currently rummaging around for a snack. He looked so relaxed and it was pissing me off. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I lost it at him.

"You freak! We are siblings! I saw your little room, it's disgusting! You are disgusting! I hate you!" He looked at me for a second in astonishment and then his face turned into pure rage as he realized what I had done.

"You little bitch! I opened my home to you and you repay me by snooping through my house! You are mine, and you think you can yell at me! You belong to me!" He said, and with that he backhanded me across the face. I screamed in anger and held my face where he had slapped me.

"I'm going to stay at aunt Izzy's," I said turning around to go upstairs and pack, but he turned me around and pushed me up against the wall.

"You will do no such thing!" Nathaniel said, keeping me in place with his body, "You are on house arrest until I believe I can trust you again, I won't have you going and tattling on me to Isabelle." I glared at him, and then pushed him off me, running upstairs to my room and locked my door behind me.

"I cursed myself for losing it at him. I could have played dumb and found a way to get out without him knowing, but no, I blew it, and now I was on 'house arrest'. I walked into my bathroom and washed my face, I could feel the bruise on my face which had turned a purply-brown colour in the last five minutes since he had smacked me. I was so angry I felt like I was going to burst. He talked about me like I was a possession, something to be owned and showed off. I remembered his words 'You are mine, you belong to me!' and I trembled with rage as I sat down on my bed. I groaned as I laid down, thinking about the mess I had made, and after a while I fell into a fitful sleep.

Nathaniel's P.O.V.

I punched the wall repeatedly where Katerina had stood just moments ago, leaving a hole in the wall the size of a basketball. She had messed everything up, I could have made her love me the way I loved her, I just needed some time. It had all gone wrong, and I didn't know what to do. But I knew one thing, I had to go see her and explain everything, then maybe she would love me. I sighed as I ran upstairs and tried her door, it was locked, and I could hear water running, I went to go get a toothpick to unlock the door with, knowing she wouldn't let me in of her own accord.

By the time I had unlocked her door she was asleep on her bed. I smiled, looking down at her beautiful face and all my anger disappeared. I sat next to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips…

AN

The way I have planned out this story there will probably only be about 1-3 more chapters, but I might do a sequel if the story is popular, I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed, if you have any suggestions feel free to review. If you want to check out a great Clace story you should check out Is It A Burden by Enya626.


	6. The Kiss

AN

I want to thank everyone who read my story, and especially to those who took the time to review, it means a lot to me. This is the second last chapter, but I will be doing a sequel about Clary and Jace when Clary was pregnant with Nathaniel and maybe even Kat. Thanks to TMIShips4Life, who gave me that awesome idea:)

Looking down at her beautiful face all my anger disappeared. I sat next to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips...

Kat's P.O.V.

I was walking through a beautiful meadow, my mind completely at peace, when I saw someone walking towards me. I was scared for a moment, thinking it was Nathaniel, but as he got closer I realised it was Brandon. He smiled at me and I ran towards him and greeted him with a hug. We started to walk together, talking as usual when suddenly he stopped and kissed me. His lips were soft and the kiss was slow, finally he pulled away and I smiled at him, I was glad that he was going to be my first kiss.

" I love you, Katerina, " he said and I giggled like a little girl. But my laughter soon turned to confusion, Brandon never called me Katerina, he called me Kat or Kitty or babe. The only person who ever called me Katerina was...

" Nathaniel! " I exclaimed sitting up in my bed, but there was no one there. I relaxed a bit at that.

" It was just a dream, " I said softly to myself, willing it to be true. Nathaniel couldn't have gotten into my room anyway, the door was locked. I looked up and saw that my door was ajar and I had to physically stop myself from running into his room and screaming at him. As much as I wanted to yell at him, I didn't feel like getting slapped again. I would have to be a lot more subtle than that. Suddenly I had an idea, I quickly got out my phone and texted Brandon;

Hey baby I can't come to school today can you come over to my house after school to tutor me, I want to make sure I don't fall behind.

After a few minutes I got a reply;

Of course I can come over, text me your address. Is there something wrong? Why can't you come to school? If Nathaniel did something to you I swear to god I will kill him.

I smiled at that, I liked it when Brandon got all overprotective of me. It made me feel loved, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. I texted him my address and told him I was just feeling a little poorly and asking him to meet me at 3:30, him killing Nathaniel wasn't exactly part of the plan.

I stayed in my room all day, not wanting to face Nathaniel, he had decided to stay home while I was on house arrest too, to make sure I didn't run away, or call anyone and tell them. He didn't know I had a phone, so thankfully it had not been taken away from me, but he had ripped all of the wall phones out of their sockets, and had deadlocked all the doors and windows. He had even gone to the extent of faking a doctors certificate to make sure that his teachers didn't log his hours and count them towards his five hours of unexplained absence.

It was only 6:30 so I spent the next 9 and a half hours watching YouTube and planning out in detail what I was going to do when Brandon got here. When 3:30 finally swung around I opened my door to go downstairs and was instantaneously greeted by Nathaniel. I pushed past him to go downstairs when I realised a fatal flaw to my plan, the door was deadlocked. I heard the doorbell ring, resonating throughout the house. Nathaniel got up looking alarmed.

" That's my lab partner, he said we could do the group assignment here, since I couldn't go to school, " I lied.

" How did you, never mind, you didn't tell him did you? "

" Of course not! " I said trying to look as shocked as possible.

He nodded and went to get the deadlock key.

" But I'll be watching you two, you have to keep your door open. " I nodded, perfect. I had him right where I wanted him.

Nathaniel opened the door and Brandon used all his will power not to punch my brother square in the face. I waved at him from the top of the stairs and beckoned for him to come upstairs. He followed me to my room and we sat down on the floor, I had positioned myself so that I could see if anyone was coming from the hallway. We got to work, chatting as we took a practice test. I heard footsteps and quickly whispered to Brandon,

" I need you to kiss me now, " and with that I planted my lips onto his firmly. He was surprised at first, but then he started to kiss me back. I was actually starting to relax and enjoy it when Nathaniel came in with some sandwiches. He dropped the plate on the floor and Brandon and I broke apart. I mentally high-fived myself, my plan had worked, I had definitely got underneath my brother's skin. He pointed at Brandon, his eyes sparkling with rage,

" You, out, now! " Brandon quickly got up, gathering his books before quickly pecking me on the cheek and leaving hurriedly. As soon as Brandon had gone Nathaniel turned to me and I took a step back, trying to get away from him. I knew he would be mad, but not this mad, especially after he said he loved me. He walked over to me, and started to punch me, as I screamed for help, I knew it was useless, Brandon had already left, but it didn't stop me. He pushed me to the ground and started to kick me as I screamed in agony. He was muttering something under his breath about discipline and how I had been a very naughty girl. I could hardly breathe by the time he was done, and I knew that a few of my ribs were broken and my leg had been fractured. I imagined what my face would look like tomorrow and I visibly shuddered. I used my arm to drag myself away from him, terrified of what he would do next. He sunk down resting on the wall looking utterly miserable.

" Why can't you just behave? You make me lose my temper, I didn't want to hurt you, " I was shocked at this and tried to reply, but all I could get out was a gurgle as blood ran out of my mouth. He started to sob and grabbed his phone. I saw him dial the ambulance and cried to myself as he talked to the lady in the other end.

" Hello, I need an ambulance right now, my sister fell down the stairs and she is badly injured. Mhm...yes...no...of course. Hurry, please I'm worried about her. Thank you, " he hung up his phone and I relaxed, an ambulance was coming, it would all be okay. I tried to stay awake, but the indescribable pain all over my body was too much, and I succumbed to sleep.

I woke up in a hospital room, and the bright lights blinded me. It took a moment for me to remember what happened and when I did, I started to cry. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a police officer walk towards me. He stopped beside my bed and I looked around for Nathaniel, scared he would make me go back home.

" My name is officer Sanchez, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute about what happened to you. " I nodded and looked at him, I knew I could trust him.

" Do you know where my brother is? " I asked, worried for my safety.

" He isn't here right now, it's just us, " he said, and I relaxed for the first time since I had woken up.

" Your brother told me you fell down the stairs, but you don't look like you fell down the stairs, can you tell me what really happened? " he asked and I shook my head no.

" My brother would be mad, " I said wiping my eyes. He wrote something down in a notebook.

" Don't worry, you won't have to see your brother again if you tell us, "

" Do you pinky promise? " I said, holding out my pinky. I knew it was childish, but I had to know for sure. He held out his pinky and crossed it over mine.

" Okay, I'll tell you. I went to stay with him, after our parents died, mama and daddy didn't let me meet him before that, because they said he was a bad influence on me. And for the first little while it was okay, he slapped me a few times, but only if I deserved it. " As soon as I said that Sanchez started hastily writing things down, but I continued anyway, eager to get everything off my chest.

" He was an artist, like mama, and one day I found a sketchbook full of drawings of me. I didn't really think anything of it, ya know, I just figured he liked drawing people. But then a few weeks later, I found a big room, full of paintings and pictures of me, and one of them was him kissing me, so I got really mad at him and told him he was a freak and stuff and he called me a bitch and he slapped me again, really hard. He said I wasn't allowed to leave the house because he didn't want me to get him in trouble, and he deadlocked all the doors and broke all the phones. And then, he kissed me when he thought I was sleeping, so I asked my boyfriend on my phone, which he didn't know about, to come over after school, so that I could get underneath Nathaniel's skin. He said that Brandon could stay, as long as we kept my door open, because I told him we were studying, but he walked in on us kissing and he got really mad. He made Brandon leave and then he started hitting me. But afterwards he got really upset and he said that he didn't want to hurt me but I had been naughty and I had made him and that it was all my fault. " At this I started to sob again, which made my ribs hurt so I started taking deep breaths and I tried to regain some composure.

" You did really well Katerina, " he said looking at me with pity as he jotted some more things down in his notebook.

" Please don't call me that, that is what he used to call me. Call me Kat, " I said shuddering at the name. He nodded his head and then spoke again.

" Thank you for all your help, Kat. Now we can put Nathaniel behind bars, where he belongs, for a very long time. You were so brave today. " I smiled at him, finally feeling safe. He started to say something to me but my eyes started to close and then I was asleep, dreaming of a new life, with my parents.


	7. My New Life

AN

This is the last chapter! But don't worry, I am doing a sequel about Clary's pregnancies and her and Jace raising Nathaniel, Katerina and someone else... Lots of love, Alexandra Grace:)

Nathaniel's P.O.V.

I cried myself to sleep in my waiting cell. Katerina had betrayed me and I had been sentenced to 3 years in jail. I had loved her with all my heart, and she had ruined me. She was just like our mother and I hated her. As soon as I get out of here I am going to make her life a living hell, I promised myself.

Kat's P.O.V.

3 weeks later

I smiled at my cousins and my boyfriend as they crowded around my hospital bed. Amatis was the first person to mention Nathaniel, and even his name made me shudder, but being with them made everything okay. Rafael was talking about Jayden, the guy he met at acting camp, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy looking at all the amazing people surrounding me. They had all been there for me even at my lowest point, and Amatis and Becca's parents -my uncle Simon and aunt Izzy- had even offered to adopt me. And, even more importantly than that, they always told me all the latest gossip, because of them, I knew that Jia and Austin had broken up after Jia had caught him making out with Seelie, Mr Hodge had been arrested for robbing an antiquities museum of a precious goblet and that Ryan had gotten suspended for swearing at Mrs Branwell. All of which was crucial knowledge, that I would have been devastated if I hadn't known. I saw fingers snap in front of my face, and Rafael said my name.

" Hmm? " I said looking at him. He sighed with frustration.

" I was asking you if you thought I should ask JayJay out, " he said with a look of mock hurt on his face.

" Well considering you already call him 'JayJay' I think that you two are probably close enough for you to ask, " I said laughing at the nickname.

" Haha, " he said sarcastically, which only made me laugh more.

Brandon looked at his phone and frowned.

" I have to go Kitty, " he said and showed me the time, it was 5 and he had to be home at 5:30 for dinner. I nodded in understanding and he bent down to kiss me. At this there was a bit of Ooooohing from Becca and Amatis, and Max promptly told us to get a room. I laughed at this as I said goodbye to Brandon. When he left Max and Rafe said their goodbyes as well, as uncle Alec and uncle Magnus entered the room. Just before they left uncle Magnus turned to face me.

" Get better soon, biscuit, " he said before he turned on his heel and left.

I was nervous now, aunt Izzy and uncle Simon were coming in to pick Amy and Becca up and I hadn't seen them since they offered to adopt me, and I didn't know how to properly thank them. They came in a minute later and aunt Isabelle had a present in her hands. Amatis and Rebecca started arguing about who the present was for when Izzy came and placed it in my hands. I looked at her confused.

" I can't except this, you've already done enough for me, I don't want to be a burden on you, " I said and tried to give it back, but Isabelle refused to take it.

" Just open it, it's for you. " I gave in and opened it. I was confused at first, it was just a stack of papers with official looking stuff on them that I didn't understand. But as I started to read them words on the page started to jump out at me. Adoption, Katerina Isabelle Morgenstern, Isabelle and Simon Lovelace, approved. Millions of thoughts swirled around my head at once. I knew they had offered to adopt me, but it seemed like something distant, and unreachable. I had always figured that it would never really happen.

" All you have to do is sign there and then you will be apart of our family, " uncle Simon said, pointing to a line at the bottom of the page. He handed me a pen and I signed my name as neatly as I could, luckily my left wrist was fractured, not my right. Aunt Izzy and uncle Simon hugged me, followed by Amatis and Rebecca. I smiled, looking around me at my new family, feeling more loved than I ever had when I was with Nathaniel.

One week later

Becca wheeled me into my new home for the first time and I looked up at her, laughing as she told me a joke. I may have two broken legs, a fractured ankle, three broken ribs and a fractured hand, but I swear that I am the happiest girl in the world. Amy took the wheelchair off her sister and took me to our room. I was going to have the guest bedroom, but Amatis had convinced her parents to let us share. I walked in and immediately fell in love with it. It definitely wasn't as big as my old room, but it felt cosy, like home. Amatis looked nervous and after a while she asked if I liked it, I smiled.

" It's perfect. "

2 days later

I opened the door and I was greeted by Brandon, he smiled at me and then bent down to kiss my cheek. I smiled up at him from my wheelchair, my ribs had basically healed and my wrist didn't have it's cast anymore, just a sling but my legs were definitely still broken. I wheeled myself out the door and then Brandon wheeled me the rest of the way to the park. We sat on the swings and talked for what felt like hours, until it was dark and we had to go back. He dropped me off at my house and I was about to say goodnight when he crouched down to my level and took my hands in his. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he started to speak.

" Kitty, ever since I met you I knew you were the girl for me. You are like a little ball of sunshine despite everything that has happened to you, and I hope that you will be by my side forever because I can't picture my life without you. I just wanted you to know that... I love you, and I will love you forever. " I smiled at him and tears of happiness started to roll down my cheeks, he was the love of my life and he had been with me through thick and thin.

" I love you too, " I said and we kissed, -for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes- until the porch lights came on and uncle Simon came out looking slightly grossed out.

" Okay, I think it's time for you to go Brandon, " he said and Brandon gave me another quick kiss on the lips and said goodnight, heading towards the bus stop. I sighed and gave uncle Simon a stern look.

" Why did you have to make him leave? We were having fun! "

" I could tell, " uncle Simon said, chuckling to himself. I rolled my eyes at him as he wheeled me back inside, where dinner was waiting.

~THE END~

AN

Thank you so much to anyone who read this story! I love all of you! The first chapter of the sequel to this will be up sometime tomorrow.


End file.
